Republic Sectors
"The Republic Territory comprised of multiple sectors, each sector home to its own little story." -A Republic tale The Founder's Triangle "The Building Blocks that lead to the formation of the Galactic Republic come from three planets, Tretris Oakutarui, Novalis, and Rilgar. Here they represented the 3 building blocks that formed it" ''-The hologram description of the Founder's Triangle at the Shanksville Planetarium '' The Founders Triangle is a cluster of 5 sectors with 3 prominent sectors located in the Core Republic area. They comprised of in Clockwise motion #Three Suns Sector -Green #Florencia Sector #Terrius Sector #Rilgar Sector - Blue #Novalis Sector - Purple These 5 sectors are also considered the Intelonian Colony space back when the Intelonians first colonized the Whirlpool Galaxy. The Founder's Triangle or back before the Republic, the Intelonian Empire was once colonized by the Intelonians during their colonization period of the Whirlpool Galaxy. After settling on Tretris, they spread out from it to Novalis and then Rilgar. Nicknamed the Intelonian Cluster, the small empire prospered till the fall of the empire, by then the Republic was already forming. The name Founder's Triangle was originated during the Republic Charter's drafting, the founder's didn't want to keep the Intelonian Cluster as the name of the small forming Republic. Instead they renamed the sector of space into the Founder's Triangle named after the 3 founding planets that made the Republic. Korus Expanse The Korus Expanse or also known as the Northern Republic Territory is a a very populated series of sectors in the Republic Territory. Its capital is the Korus Sector with its capital system of the Korus System. Its main hyperlane that serves this wing of the Republic is the Korus Hyperlane also known as the Northern Highway of the Whirlpool. The Korus Empire The Koruscian Empire was found prominent in this sector of space when the Intelonian Empire was starting off, after the disappearence of the Intelonian Empire and the rise Oltanian Empire, the Koruscians were given a choice being annihilated and/or enslaved by the Oltanians, or forced to provide the Oltanians with fleets of ships due to the Koruscians' ship-building tech. After agreeing to build ships, the Koruscian Empire did their deal till after the System Wars. Where they were greatly welcomed by the Galactic Republic of Tretris (GRT) after that, the Republic expanded with the Korus Empire's space, this expanse created the Northern Republic Expanse. Oakutaruian Expanse The Greater and Proper Oakutaruian Sectors are 2 prominent sectors in the Lower Republic Territory, They border the Forbidden Territory and serves the only way In and Out of the Forbidden Territory. The Greater or the big slice of space that makes up the the northwestern part of the chunk, (in the pic the entire lower half of the pic) while the Proper of the Sector contains the Three known Oakutarui "brothers"; Oakutarui's 1, 3, and 5. REPUBLIC FACT!: '''Did you know the word Oakutarui describes a wild flower that only blooms only in Oakutarui 1, 3, and 5? The planet's names are deprived from that same flower and according to Intelonian language Oakutarui means "star" The Sector's size wasn't always this small, its history dates back to the Pre-Intelonian Times. Founded in 200 GRS, the Oakutaruian Empire was more Cultural and Peaceful race of Wolf-Crux like species that resided in what is now the Oakutarui Proper and Greater Sectors. They believed in expansion but at a slow rate much like the Koruscians before them, but unlike the Koruscians the Oakutaruians were more open to the beliefs of people. As their empire expanded rapidly in the brief 300 years they colonized what is later to be the Lower Republic Territory, they spreaded their beliefs and religion around hoping that their peaceful empire will prosper. However as they expanded they feared of the "newcomers" or in their language, Bkutau (Ba-koo-tao) which meant "Shiny Invaders" The Shiny Invaders later to be called Intelonians were already starting off in the Whirlpool around the time, fearing they'll conquer the Oakutaruians, they forbade all communications to them and isolated themselves to that section of space. During this process they brought up arms hoping to defend themselves incase of an actual invasion, however their action would later become their downfall. '''Systems Wars Massacre- The Fall Around 570 GRS just 20 years into the System Wars, the Oltanian Armada splitted its forces, one front heading to the Founder's Triangle and another moved its way into Oakutaruian Space, where they met resistance. After experiencing a huge defeat at Novalis, the Oltanians brought up their full armada and rampaged across the Oakutaruian Space. One by one; system by system the Oakutaruian Empire crumbled and was absorbed into the Oltanian Empire. However the Oakutaruians weren't spared like the Koruscians, no instead of being spared the Oltanians massacred them planet by planet, those that were lucky of survival were sold into slavery or forced to fight in the System Wars, many colonies fled into what is later to be called the Forbidden Territory while some fled towards Republic Space or towards the Core. In a brief 5 year campaign of genocide and massacres the entire Oakutaruian Empire was destroyed and its section of space absorbed into the Oltanian Empire. Following after the System Wars, the remaining survivors of the Oakutaruians resettled in their former shell of an empire. In order to survive, they communicated with the Republic and in exchange they'll give their territory, they'll recieve food and supplies, since then the Oakutaruian Space became known as the Lower Republic Territory. And the Oakutaruian Trade Route became the main trade route that serves the section of space. Category:Republic Category:Whirlpool Galaxy Category:Planets